


Cops: Canadian Summer

by IntercranialSubspaces



Category: Kids in the Hall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntercranialSubspaces/pseuds/IntercranialSubspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update 8.5.16. re. Fort McMurray: Um, this fic seems a bit insensitive, tho written b4 the wildfire. I'd skip reading this just now if you're affected by recent events there.</p><p> </p><p>The Cops watch a bunch of people paint a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops: Canadian Summer

**Author's Note:**

> In my Kids in the Hall headcanon and fics Cop #1 is Bruce's cop, Cop #2 is Mark's. Swap them over if you like.  
> All characters here are creations and property of The Kids in the Hall. I am writing for fun, not money.  
> My first fic here, please be nice!

Cop #2: "Well there's something you don't see every day"  
Cop #1: "Who are they? Street artists?"  
2: "I hear they're a, uh, comedy troupe"  
1: "Should we do something?"

2: "What, like join in?"  
1: "No. I was thinking of reminding them to put on some sunblock. You know, People forget how sunny Canadian summers are"  
2: "Yep"  
1: "Hope they don't regret it"  
2: "Getting sunburnt for the sake of their art?"  
1: "No. Painting it that way. I'd have picked that, uh, Renaissance style..."  
2: "Nah. We're a modern city. You want to get another coffee?"  
1: "I'd love a second cup"  
2: "I hope that guy up the ladder doesn't fall, eh"  
1: "You said it, Sister".


End file.
